Happy Birthday Tony
by ShadyWolf313
Summary: It is Tony's birthday today and he is very pleased with his presents and the party. But Eve and Lilly will give him a present he will never forget. Requested by dax0042. WARNING: Sexual Content


"Where are you taking me Winston?" Tony asked impatient as Winston walked him to a location unknown to him.

"You'll see, just keep your eyes shut" Winston replied.

Tony sighed aggravatingly, but obeyed and followed him.

Today was Tony's birthday and everyone had planned a surprise for him. Not really a party, but more of an acknowledgement that they remembered. Tony hasn't celebrated his birthday since his mate died. He never cared anymore after that. But his son and everyone still said happy birthday to him. Some even tried to give him presents, but he would just shove them away and go back to sleep because they just had to wake him up so early in the morning.

After more walking and walking, Tony had had enough and decided to end this.

"Alright Winston what's going on! Because I'm tired of..." Tony began annoyed.

"You can open your eyes now Tony" Winston said in his ear.

Tony frustratedly opened his eyes and saw the entire united pack directly in front of him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONY!" They all screamed happily.

Tony's face was of pure shock and he stepped back a few feet.

"You...you did this?" Tony asked not moving his head or body.

"Yes we did, we thought you deserved a real birthday" Winston explained.

Everybody looked at him happily and smiled. Tony's face went from shock to happiness.

"Wow... I don't know what to say" Tony replied still in shock.

"You don't need to say anything, just enjoy it for once!" Eve said happily as she came up to him.

For the next few hours they would spend it playing games, talking and having a good time. Tony had never had a real birthday in years and them doing this made him feel like he was young again. Or maybe he was just happy to feel like he mattered to them

While Tony was receiving gifts, Winston walked over to Eve and Lilly and whispered to them.

"So after he leaves to head back to his den, I want you two to be waiting there for him and then... show him your surprise" Winston explained smiling.

"Oh we know what to do, come on Lilly" Eve responded smiling as they walked towards to where everyone was.

Once they returned to where he was receiving gifts, they saw him happier than he had been in a long time. Eve had known him for a very long time and hasn't seen him happy like this in a while.

"He looks pretty happy mom" Lilly pointed out.

"Oh he'll be much happier when we're done with him trust me" Eve smiled a slutty smile.

Lilly chuckled, but then thought of something.

"Mom? Why do I have to do this?" Lilly asked curiously.

"Well because it's for Tony of course" Eve answered like it was nothing.

"Why can't Kate do it too?" Lilly asked.

"Because Kate and Humphrey are on their honeymoon and are probably doing a lot worse and nasty things then we'll be doing do Tony" Eve explained.

"Oh yeah, forgot" Lilly remembered.

After about 30 to 45 minutes later, the party was beginning to die down and everybody was going home. Eve and Lilly thought it was a good time to go to his den now and wait. It was night time now and Tony was saying his goodbyes to Winston.

"Thank you for the amazing party Winston! I really enjoyed it" Tony smiled a happy smile.

"Well it was my pleasure Tony, now you head home and you'll find a nice surprise waiting for you" Winston said smiling.

"Well I'll be sure to do that and thanks again for everything" Tony said walking away to his den.

"Your welcome Tony and I hope you like your surprise" Winston smirked and headed back to his den.

Tony began to make his way to his den in the eastern part of Jasper. He started to think about today and what they did for him. He hadn't had someone do something like that for him in a long time. He also began to ponder what his other present would be, the one that Winston said would be at his den waiting for him.

After a while he made it to his den and he looked up at it from below and smiled. It was a great den and a very comfortable and happy place to live in.

He began to climb up to the top of the den until he reached the entrance. He walked inside the darkness of his den until he heard someone speak.

"Hello Tony" A female voice spoke.

This startled Tony and he moved back a bit out of the den.

"Who's in here?!" Tony asked assertively.

"It's ok, it's Eve and Lilly" Eve said coming out of the darkness with her daughter.

This relaxed Tony and he stepped forward, but he was still wondering why they were in his den.

"Why are you two here so late?" Tony asked curiously.

Eve and Lilly looked at each other and smiled.

"We're here to give you your present of course" Eve smiled as the words left her lips.

Tony smiled and was now completely fine with them being here.

"Oh well great! Where is it?" Tony asked eagerly.

The two girls smiled and walked towards him. Tony was a little confused as to what they were doing.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked confused.

As soon as the words left his mouth Eve pounced on top of him and pinned him down.

"Shhh calm down, we will do all the work" Eve whispered in his ear.

Tony smiled and laid back, Eve started to kiss and lick down his chest. Tony began to kiss and lick her neck and ears.

Eve continued until she reached his lower area and began to lick his erected cock.

Tony moaned from her tongue rubbing against his genitals. Eve waited until it was fully erected until she wrapped her tongue around it and engulfed it whole.

She moved her head up and down as she sucked hard on his dick. Tony grabbed her head and was moving down on his dick to increase the pleasure he was receiving.

Tony finally released her head for her to come up for some air. Eve began to pump his shaft with her paw trying to make him cum.

"Give me your cum Tony!" Eve demanded sexually as she vigorously pumped his dick.

Tony laid his head back, basking in the pleasure from Eve's hand job.

After a few more minutes, Tony felt his orgasm build up and was about to cum all over Eve's face.

"It's coming Eve!" Tony said closing his eyes.

Eve smiled and put his dick back in her mouth and began to suck, lick, and move her head up and down as fast as she could.

Tony couldn't hold it in any longer and released his orgasm into her mouth. Eve pulled her head back and began to swallow all of his cum.

"Nice" She smiled as she finished swallowing.

"Are you ready for the main course now?" Eve asked seductively.

"Get over here" Tony replied smiling.

Eve began to walking towards him, but sees his daughter sitting and waiting. She motions for her to come over.

Eve turned around and waved her tail in the air, Ton walked up to her and slowly entered her.

Lilly then walked up to Tony and began to kiss his neck as he thrusted in and out of her mother.

Tony continued to push deeper and deeper inside Eve's warm love hole and turned his head to kiss Lilly. They twirled their tongues in eachother's mouths as he kept humping Eve's ass.

"Oh yes!" Eve moaned loudly from his humping.

Tony stopped kissing Lilly and started to push deeper and deeper into Eve. They began to moving forward and made it to the wall of the den. Eve stood up and leaned against the wall as Tony continued to pound her.

"Faster!" Eve yelled out in pleasure.

Tony continued to increase in speed and started to pound her much harder.

Lilly began to rub and kiss his back. She nibbled on his ear while he humped his mom and his tail was rubbing on her crotch.

Lilly began to moan from his tail tickling her vagina. Her wet juices were soaking his tail as it moved back forth on her crotch.

Tony could feel Eve's orgasm building up and began to increase in speed.

Eve's face tensed up from her orgasm about to explode. Tony could feel his building inside him as well so he picked up the pace.

Eve wanted to increase the pleasure even more so she fell backwards, making Tony fall on his back and Eve on top of him with her back to him. She began to go up and down on his dick, giving them both unimaginable pleasure.

"Eve I think going to..." Tony warned her.

"I'm..." Eve tried to say as they both cummed on each other.

Eve got off of his dick and laid on the ground to rest from the exhausting experience they just endured. Tony was laying on his back, breathing in and out, resting himself.

Lilly stood over top of Tony with her dripping wet pussy above his cock. She smiled a sexy, seductive smile.

"Your not done yet" She purred as she alined her pussy with his cock.

She slowly inserted it inside of her. They both released a small moan from the entrance. Lilly decided that she would be the one to take control, since Tony had just fucked her mom and it was more fun that way.

She began to slowly move up and down on his dick. Feeling it go in and out of her wet core as it caressed the inside of it.

Tony grabbed onto her waist as she went up and down on top of him. Lilly began to grind her body on Tony as she went up and down. Tony started to kiss and lick her chest, he heard Lilly's moans from the pleasure she was receiving and he loved the sound of it.

"Ohhhh yeeeeesss!" Lilly purred out as she closed her eyes from the feeling.

Tony laid his head back and dropped back down on the ground, letting Lilly do he rest of the work. Lilly got off of him for a second and turned around and showed Tony her tight little succulent ass and shook it in his face.

She dropped her ass on top of his dick and began to continue to go up and down. Tony could feel the juices seeping out of her pussy onto his dick and heard the sweet slapping sounds of her going up and down on top of him.

"Oh yeah Lilly!" Tony yelled out smiling.

Lilly turned around and smirked at him then began to grind on him as she went up and down. Eve walked over to Tony and dropped her ass on his face and he began to shove his tongue in her pussy and twirl it around.

Eve began to moan in ecstasy and Tony continued to increase the speed of his tongue. He grabbed her ass to get a good hold onto it while he orally pleasured her.

"Ohhh!" Eve moaned loudly as Tony's tongue caressed the inside of her pussy.

Eve could feel her climax approaching and her eyes closed to savor the feeling. Tony knew it too and began to go faster and faster until it happened. Eve couldn't hold it any longer and released her orgasm all over his face. She dug her claws into the ground from the pleasure she was receiving from the amazing feeling.

Tony licked and swallowed all of the cum that she released onto his face. Eve then got off and laid on the ground to rest, but Lilly was about to end this.

Lilly could feel her climax coming and Tony could feel his building up as well. Lilly picked up the pace and began to moan and breath heavily with every hump. Tony grabbed onto her ass and began to push up into her as she went down.

Lilly's face tensed up and her paws clawed at the ground, indicating that she could no longer hold it in. Tony had the need to release as well and the need took over.

"I can't hold it any more! AH!" Lilly moaned loudly as she and Tony both release their beautiful orgasms onto each other.

Lilly could feel the warm liquid pump out of Tony's shaft and into her body. After a loud gasp of pleasure from both of them, they fell onto the ground exhausted.

They took a minute to catch their breaths and then Eve looked at him and smiled.

"Happy birthday Tony" Eve said in between breaths.

Tony chuckled at that, this had been a great birthday for him. Then, exhausted, they all laid and cuddled next to each other and began to drift off into a blissful and happy sleep.

* * *

**Ok I have a few words that need to be said. First, I apologize to dax0042 for the extremely long wait on this lemon. Second, I apologize to my readers for taking forever to do anything. I know it's been a while, but I'm busy so cut me some slack. At least you guys haven't complained that much, I mean there have been a few, but I don't blame them. So that's all I have to say so enjoy the lemon and thank dax0042 for requesting it. Bye!  
**

**_ShadyWolf313_  
**


End file.
